


For Want of a Waffle

by nottonyharrison



Series: Keep Telling Yourself That [period] Good Girls prompt fics and ficlets [4]
Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nottonyharrison/pseuds/nottonyharrison
Summary: Beth lifts her hand and trails her finger down his neck, tracing the eagle which is still slightly damp.“I hope one of those details is cleaning the dog slobber off your neck.”
Relationships: Beth Boland/Rio
Series: Keep Telling Yourself That [period] Good Girls prompt fics and ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964842
Comments: 6
Kudos: 37





	For Want of a Waffle

**Author's Note:**

> sspoiler asked:
> 
> For your fanfic: Keep Telling Yourself That [period] • Buddy (the Bolands dog) being an unofficial cupid for Beth and Rio • Beth is addicted to Rio neck Eagle tattoo • A Bonnie and Clyde au
> 
> This was originally posted as part of one work that was to archive all of my prompt stories. I've decided to go the series route instead, so sorry if you've already read this!

Buddy is outside when she gets home, tired and a little sweaty from the hot day. The door is open and she rolls her eyes at Dean’s carelessness, calling the dog in as she walks up the steps.

He bounds inside and heads straight to the kitchen.

“Hey, did you feed buddy? He was eating grass ag–”

Dean’s not the one standing in the kitchen. It’s Rio, and he’s feeding Buddy a piece of bacon.

“Oh hey, baby. What do you think, breakfast for dinner? I’m making waffles.”

Beth is frozen, eyes fixated on Rio’s profile as he bends down and lets buddy lick his tattoo. She balls her hands into fists and digs her nails into her palms, and focuses on keeping her voice even. “What are you doing here?”

He looks over, his eyes heavy lidded as he rubs the dog’s sides. “What, you don’t feel like waffles?”

And she knows… she knows she fell asleep parked in the driveway. She knows it’s a dream so she just goes with it, smiles, and decides to go wherever her subconscious takes her

“Where are the kids?”

She would swear she sees a moment of hesitation, but if it was there it’s gone before she can think too hard about it, and suddenly his smile is blinding. Like that moment in the car when he told her to tell Agent Turner they were fucking, and she feels a shiver run down her spine.

“Your husband took them out for Mickey Dees. I told him we had business to discuss.’

She takes a few steps closer and raises an eyebrow. “Oh yeah?”

‘Yeah.” Buddy pads behind him as he walks towards her. “I told him to take them mini golfing afterwards, you know keep them occupied until we’re done with the details.”

Buddy woofs and wags his tail.

Beth lifts her hand and trails her finger down his neck, tracing the eagle which is still slightly damp.

“I hope one of those details is cleaning the dog slobber off your neck.”

It’s like something changes in him, and the slightly calculating look is gone, and his eyes go dark. “You wanna help me with that?”

“You know what? I’m all sweaty I’m going to take a shower before those waffles.”

…

If it weren’t a dream, the way he undresses her in the mirror would make her self conscious. He’s standing behind her, hands slowly unbuttoning her shirt, lips on her neck, and she’s hot and sweaty in a completely different way.

And it’s when he moves his mouth to her ear and tells her he’s been thinking about fucking her again for weeks that she gives in and turns her head until they’re kissing. She’s kissing him like she’s been wanting to for months, open mouthed, a bit messy, hot.

And the noise he makes when he kisses her back is like nothing she’s ever heard before, low and gravelly. Something she never in a million years thought would be something that sets her off. But it does, it sets her off to the point of turning and tugging hard on his shirt buttons, tearing her hands through them until she’s smoothing them over his pecs, and running them up his neck until she can tug him down harder into her mouth.

She can feel her lips bruising, but she doesn’t care. She just lets him unbutton her jeans roughly and shove them to the ground as he bites down hard on her lip and abruptly pulls his head away.

She’s briefly disappointed... just for a moment. He sets himself to tugging his own jeans down and removing her bra. When what’s left of their clothes are added to the pile on the floor he stands up straight and looms over her for a moment. her eyes trail down his face to his neck, and slides her hand up his chest and wraps it around his neck, squeezing just a tiny bit.

He gulps, and she can feel his adams apple bob against her palm. “Get in the shower.” His voice is rough and she can feel it like gravel.

…

There are moments while his mouth and body are hard against hers, where she wonders briefly if maybe it’s not a dream, that the way he hums against her as he eats her out is just a little bit too real. The feeling deep inside her as he pushes her breasts hard into the tile in the shower is just a tiny bit too real, and she’s gasping and making a noise that she’s never made before as she tries to breathe.

The look in his eyes as she takes a washcloth to his neck before running her own tongue up the side of the eagle That’s definitely too real. The way his head tips back as she chokes him just a tiny bit and pushes his head back into the spray of the water, and he grunts in this deeply satisfying way is vividly real.

The softness he runs the towel over her body, and tugs at her earlobe with his teeth as he dries the soft skin under her breasts.

She can hear Buddy scratching at the door as she drifts off, and briefly considers letting him out.

But it’s a dream, right?

And when she startles awake an hour later, screams of the kids echoing down the hallway, and the feeling of a naked body pressfed hard into her back, she wonders how she could be so stupid.


End file.
